1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for biological control of insects, more particularly to a biological insect bait station wherein insect parasitic nematodes are consumed by insect pests such as cockroaches, ants and termites.
2) Description of Related Art
Various devices are known in the prior art for control of insects. Generally, the prior art bait devices comprise a housing having a top portion and a bottom portion. The bottom portion typically includes means for entry of the insect into the bait device and further typically includes a baiting ingredient or attractant for attracting the insect into the device. After being drawn into the bait device by the attractant, the insect is typically subjected to an insecticide material.
The insecticide utilized in the prior art devices is either an ingestible insecticide or a contact insecticide. In the prior art devices, chemicals of questionable environmental compatibility are generally used.
It is the object of this invention to provide an insect bait station which uses biological insecticides rather than toxic chemicals. A further object is to provide a method for attracting insects to the bait station, and once they are attracted, to stimulate consumption of the biological insecticide. These and other objects of the invention may be obtained without undue contamination of the environment with toxic chemicals. In particular the device of this invention does not expose the user to hazardous chemicals during transport or installation of the device, and further the device of this invention does not present a waste disposal problem in that the components are naturally occurring, biodegradable materials.